Feliz Cumpleaños
by 39medalla
Summary: Otra fanfic de mis parejas favoritas de este juego Advertencias Futanari.


_**Feliz Cumpleaños.**_

Jeanne sabía que su esposa estaba molesta porque tenía que trabajar en el día de su propio cumpleaños y ella también, pero se aseguró de tener todo listo para que pudieran estar juntas todo el día al día siguiente. A veces, ser abogado conviene grandes sacrificios, pero a ella le encantó su trabajo de todos modos. Ella suspiró con alivio cuando finalmente se detuvo en la entrada de su casa.

Jeanne abrió la puerta y caminó un poco a dentro de su casa.

Jeanne: Bayonetta, estoy aquí. (Silencio) ¿Demonia? gritó de nuevo.

Bayonetta: Estoy en el dormitorio. (Dijo la voz suave de su Demonia).

Jeanne: Está bien.

Ella camino por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz estaba muy cansada de su trabajo.

Jeanne: Estoy muy estresada voy a tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cama.

Bayonetta: Está bien.

Llegó la respuesta de la figura de la Demonia en la cama.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, Jeanne abrió el grifo de agua caliente, y luego se desnudó. El primero poco de agua que la toco la impresionó. Parecía tan caliente, aunque no era una mala sensación. Ella se quedó allí y esperó a que su cuerpo se relajara, finalmente, después de su día agotador en el trabajo.

Después de unos minutos, ella fue capaz de dejar que su cuerpo se relaje mientras que el vapor llenaba la habitación. Asomó la cabeza al lado de la ducha y dejó que el agua la rociara bloqueando por completo toda su vista, sonidos y olores, pero no pudo evitar aquella sensación. Un toque repentino en la espalda sacudió su sistema obligándola a voltear la cabeza. Bayonetta estaba allí llevaba nada más que una sonrisa, con un brazo cubriendo sus pechos.

Bayonetta: Pensé en darte uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños antes de tiempo. (Miró hacia abajo y brevemente levantó el brazo de sus pechos). Lo siento, parece que accidentalmente sin envolver.

Jeanne puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.

Jeanne: Bueno, ¿lo tomare como un ajuste perfecto?

Y la llevó en un suave beso.

Bayonetta retiró el brazo de su pecho y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de Jeanne y profundizó el beso, y puso el otro entre sus omóplatos para sentir los músculos. Bayonetta siguió tirando de Jeanne empujando sus pechos contra ella y curvando la espalda haciendo que Jeanne se doblase ante con ella.

Después de un minuto, Jeanne nuevamente comenzó a dolerle la espalda, las repercusiones de su trabajo anterior todavía pesaban sobre ella, al sentarse inclinada sobre un escritorio todo el día, y ahora tenía que doblarse de nuevo. No quería dejar el beso, por lo que ella hizo las cosas más simples, recogió su esposa por los muslos y la apoyó contra la pared.

Para Bayonetta, esto era pura excitación, comenzó a sentir calor. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jeanne y la empujó sobre ella, dejando que su lengua explorara su boca. Sus manos se recorrían de arriba a abajo de la espalda y por los brazos de Jeanne, pasando los dedos por el pelo.

Jeanne volvió la pasión del beso, pero quizás un poco demasiado. Cuando Jeanne empujó a su princesa un poco más, ella se resbaló en el suelo mojado y sólo para evitar que Bayonetta se lastimara giro en torno a sí misma y callo de espalda sobre si misma. Ella gimió de dolor. Ella estaba empezando a temer por la torpeza de su esposa. Sacudida de esos pensamientos, se rió en silencio mientras el agua se derramaba de la ducha sobre los dos. Lo único que impide que el agua la cegara era el pelo de Bayonetta, que se extendió sobre todo su rostro su rostro.

Bayonetta: ¿Deberíamos irnos a la habitación?

Bayonetta preguntó con una mirada seductora pero divertida en su rostro. Jeanne asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

Bayonetta se apartó de encima de Jeanne y la ayudó a levantarse, inmediatamente Jeanne volvió a besarla, no tan apasionado como antes, pero todavía lleno de deseo por ella. Caminaron chorreando agua hacia la cama, con Bayonetta de espaldas hacia su cama. Jeanne abrió la puerta del baño con una mano, manteniendo la otra en la espalda en el caso que su esposa se resbalara.

Tan pronto como Bayonetta sintió el borde de la cama tocar la parte posterior de sus rodillas, cayó hacia atrás y tiró de Jeanne con ella. Bayonetta le dio la vuelta y entrelazo una de las piernas de Jeanne con las de ella. Ella gimió en su boca y luego sintió el miembro duro de Jeanne presionando contra la parte posterior de la pierna, pero ella no quería dejarlo ahí, estaba demasiado cerca de su clímax. Bayonetta decidió devolver el favor.

Los ojos de Jeanne se abrieron con sorpresa, a pesar de haber estado juntos durante años, en todas las ocasiones de hacer el amor (por lo general dos veces al día, cuando ambas estaban en casa) la Demonia siempre parecía sorprenderla con su atrevimiento. Bayonetta se movió para que estuvieran en la posición sesenta y nueve. Bayonetta tomó el miembro duro de Jeanne en sus manos y lo acarició, lento al principio, pero más rápido cada pocos segundos. Muy pronto, lo llevó a la boca haciendo que Jeanne temblara de placer.

Bayonetta estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, más que nunca, la legua experta de Jeanne estaba en el punto preciso, mientras que ella se sacaba la polla de Jeanne de la boca sólo para poder respirar. Ella no podía quejarse más, tenía que pronunciar algo. Bayonetta pronuncio el nombre de Jeanne, suave al comienzo y luego más y más fuerte hasta que ella finalmente lo grito.

Bayonetta: Jeanne… Jeanne… ¡JEANNE!

Ella llegó a su límite y llegó a su clímax, sus jugos calientes fluyeron de su coño en la boca de Jeanne y a la cama. Bayonetta se recostó sobre su pecho jadeante y sudando profusamente de su actividad antes de continuar donde lo había dejado, que es cuando Jeanne empezó a gemir de nuevo. Ella estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, acariciándole, pasando su lengua de arriba a abajo de su miembro, llevándolo a su boca, ella se estaba acercando a su propio orgasmo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para la Demonia.

Bayonetta no quería desperdiciar su semilla, así que ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se coloca por encima de ella. Ella le sonrió a Jeanne y ella frotó la punta de su miembro a lo largo de su entrada, y luego comenzó a trabajar en el interior de ella, un poco al principio, sólo dejo entrar la cabeza, entonces su trabaja más y más hasta que Jeanne estaba plenamente dentro de ella.

Jeanne no podía mantenerlo así por mucho más tiempo, primero la mamada de su Demonia, y ahora esto. No quería correrse todavía, quería que dure por lo menos un par de minutos más, pero al ritmo actual, no sería capaz de ir por más de quince segundos. Se detuvo el movimiento de Bayonetta con un fuerte brazo a su mitad inferior y otro a su media de la espalda, que empujó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Jeanne: No puedo… seguir más. (Le susurro a su Demonia).

Bayonetta entendió lo que quería decir, pero sabía cómo complacerse a sí misma y todavía tiendo efectos mínimos sobre Jeanne. Bayonetta la agarró por los hombros, utilizándolos para deslizar a sí misma una y otra vez de Jeanne, no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para estimularse a sí misma. Podía sentir contracciones del miembro de Jeanne dentro de ella, tocando diferentes áreas y entre ellos estaba su punto G. Bayonetta le encantó, sintiendo como la tocaba allí, tan profundo, sintiéndose tan caliente.

Jeanne estaba disfrutándolo también, pero era muy difícil no tener un orgasmo. Hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlo así: abriendo y cerrando los dedos de los pies, agarrando fuerte a su esposa, tensando las piernas, etc, por el momento, pero Bayonetta se mueve más rápido, porque ella estaba a punto de otra vez de culminar.

Bayonetta: "Ella ha durado demasiado tiempo"

Ahora estaba trayendo a sí misma hacia arriba y abajo sin dejar de hacer la parte de atrás adelante y haciendo movimientos diferentes. La voluntad de resistencia de Jeanne dejó de funcionar. Se incorporó y aflojó su abrazo de su Demonia.

Levantó la mano hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bayonetta, enredando sus dedos en su pelo negro, y tiró de ella para darle un beso profundo y apasionado.

Sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio en la boca del otro, pero no duró por mucho tiempo. Los gemidos aumentaron en frecuencia y volumen al igual que antes, y ahora no estaba sola ahora, Jeanne también se quejaba. A diferencia de ella, que eran más agudos, Jeanne eran bajos como si estuviera levantando un objeto pesado.

Bayonetta: ¡Jeanne!, ¡Jeanne!

Jeanne: ¡Bayonetta!

Bayonetta: ¡Jeanne!

Jeanne: ¡Bayonetta!

Al mismo tiempo llegaron a su punto final. Bayonetta gimió en la felicidad y el placer cuando sintió Jeanne vienendose dentro de ella. Jeanne se derrumbó de nuevo en su cama con Bayonetta recostada en su pecho, la dificultad para respirar tanto, ambos cubiertos de sudor. Bayonetta se movió para besarla, al cual Jeanne correspondió. Su beso no era apasionados fuera de su vida sexual, pero cariñosos. Al tocar los labios del otro varias veces, manteniéndolo durante no más de dos segundos, simplemente por la sensualidad hacerle saber al otro cuanto lo amaba, mas fácil de explicar que con palabras.

_**"El amor, es suspicaz, es dependiente, es temeroso, es codicioso, no podría existir si no existen los celos, es dolor… El amor si es verdadero podrá suspirar cualquier prueba."**_


End file.
